


he wakes up early

by AndrogynousTablature



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrogynousTablature/pseuds/AndrogynousTablature
Summary: I have a tumblr now





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As the Flower Wilts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240386) by [PastelMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/pseuds/PastelMess). 



 

Josh gets up and Josh goes to work. He serves coffee and washes the dishes and he bites at the skin of his knuckles until it stops snapping back into place, starts cracking and bleeding. He lets Tyler fuck him into the mattress and _snaps_ a rubber band against his wrist. He thinks of empty waiting rooms and tries to ignore the blood running down the walls.

He goes through the motions so well, so thoroughly, that he lies awake in bed sometimes and tries to remember whether the week has already happened.

Tyler likes it when Josh laughs and Josh laughs when Tyler cries.

He lets Tyler splinter him into shards because Tyler wants someone else to feel his pain, wants to see the pretty shadows cast by broken limbs. Tyler only cries because he knows it makes his eyelashes look longer, prettyprettypretty.

Sometimes, Josh comes home to find him sitting on the front steps, chainsmoking idly and lookingpretty and lookingforan ashtray and, look,hereonecomes, walking, up, the, driveway.

 

Josh hates himself. Josh hates Tyler. Josh loves Tyler.

 

Josh _snapsnapsnaps_ and peels back the layers of Tyler's face.

 

Josh wrecks his skin and wraps his hands around Tyler's throat.

 

Josh cries and bites into Tyler's arteries.

 

Josh laughs and pulls out eyelashes, one-by-one, and he's not sure who they belong to.

 

 

 

 

Josh has always loved stories that make him scream at the end. Oddly, this is one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](https://notconsolation.tumblr.com/) now


End file.
